


【授权翻译】what was long lost

by gedanning



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cousin Incest, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gedanning/pseuds/gedanning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们都懂得了疼痛，他们都懂得了失去的感受，但是在遭受这一切后，他们却知道他们将永远不失彼此。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】what was long lost

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What was long lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244997) by [Kurojouou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurojouou/pseuds/Kurojouou). 



> 这是我第一本同人，所以不要对这个同人要求太过苛刻。我尽量不把人物ooc，Jon和Arya的性格可以在原著中是到目前为止是非常复杂的角色。他们关系极其特别并且他们在书中互相提起的时候，我很激动。你们不可以因为这可能是一本关于他俩的绝望的言情而责备我，当然这是开玩笑的。
> 
> 在这个同人里，jon是targaryen。故事发生在《魔龙狂舞》结束5年后。Jon是22岁，Arya是16岁。

Pov：Jon

Jon满身是汗的醒来，空气中透着刺骨的寒，但不知怎么的他的全身像是着了火般的烫。

又是那个梦，这段时间来，他每次都做着相同的梦，但是这些天它似乎特别的真实，真实到他几乎感觉到自己真的处在这些梦中。他从床上起身，把斗篷披到自己的肩上，望向窗外。

雪仍在落着。今天，他想，他的叔叔会来到临冬城这使得北境最终将重新由一个Stark来领导守护。

Jon把视线慢慢收回，在他的房间里缓慢踱步着，回忆着他所能想起的梦的内容。这个梦已经不断重复了数周了。他梦见临冬城是被Eddard Stark统治的，他梦见了Robb和Bran。，甚至有时候梦见了Sansa。即使他知道他真正的父亲是Rhaegar Targaryen，但他依然是Ned Stark的儿子。他想起了自己和Robb一起练习剑术，这个少狼主是他最好的朋友。他想起了Bran，知道这个男孩是多么想成为一个骑士，他想起了当自己得知Bran从高塔下坠落时的害怕。然而，Bran你现在在哪里呢？

但是在他梦里占得最多的是他最小的妹妹，Arya。不，它不是我的妹妹了，她是我的表妹。(我实在分不清中国亲戚之前该怎么称呼，求指正) 但是无论她对于他是什么关系，比起其他人来Jon更思念她。没人知道Arya在哪里。在收复北境后，Stark家族派出许多渡鸦在整个维斯特洛寻找她和她的冰原狼。尽管没有人带来她还活着的消息，但是Jon并没有也不愿意丧失希望。她是一头生活在北境的冰原狼，她知道如何活下去，然而自己和Aryay一起打闹一起聊天一起大笑的梦境使自己更加痛苦。他不由的望向窗外铺在地上的雪，他想知道Arya是否还记的他，是否还留着自己给他的缝衣针。Jon闭上眼睛，深呼一口气。回来吧，妹妹！他感觉自己的眼皮非常承重，自己的身体也不可抑制的轻颤起来。回来吧，回到你的家，回到临冬城，为了你的家人，也为了我。

\----------

"The Queen's here!"（翻译成女王驾到,,,很奇怪诶,,,）一个士兵喊道，Daenerys Targaryen在一百多个护卫守护下前来，她骑在自己白马上，在她旁边的是Barristan爵士，一位无垢者和一个走在她白马旁边的瘦小的女士。

Sansa 站在Jon的右边，Rickon在他的左边，Theon Greyjoy站在他的后面。在他帮助他们把Bolton家族赶出北境之后，他成为了Stark家族的朋友，并被接纳。见到Daenerys来了，Rickon马上大步走到门口去迎接Daenerys，并单膝跪下，“临冬城欢迎您，陛下”他用一种不同于他父亲当时接见国王的礼仪问候了Daenerys，Daenerys微笑着说，“Rickon领主，您好”。.

之后，她走向Jon和其他人站的地方，他们跪下在起来，Daenarys仔细看了看Theon，并向Sansa 和Jon.微笑示意，“陛下”Jon说，Daenarys温和的笑着说“是侄子 (Nephew)”

 

\--------

“我宣布Rickon领主是临冬城公爵，北境守护者” Rickon跪在女王面前接受了这些封号。话音刚落，整个大厅爆发出一阵阵"StarkStark!" ，"Daenerys!"，"Winterfell!”喊声。

接下来，食物被呈了上来， Barristan爵士坐在Jon的左边，Theon坐在他的右边，Sansa和Rickon坐在一张桌子上。女王正和一个女士在交谈着，是Missandei，据Jon所知，是她姑姑的好朋友

Jon想起了当Daenerys使他的地位合法化后，她想给他一个领主头衔，并希望他可以住在君临，“做一个Targaryen所应该做的”这是她的原话，但是被自己拒绝了。

“这是我的家，只要我好想起了，它就永远是我的家，我不会走的，不会为了任何人任何事离开”。

“但是你是一个Targaryen。 ”

“不，我不是，我自一出生起就姓Snow，我也永远姓Snow。如果可以改姓，那我宁愿改成Stark”自此之后Daenerys不在要求他了，Jon也因为这件事很感激她。

Jon又想起了Arya，他想起了那双热情的灰色眼睛，在这屋里的那最后一次晚餐后，每一件事都改变了，他想起了在那晚他是如何做出了去长城的决定，我那时只是个男孩，一个不知归属的男孩，一个顽固的男孩。他想起了那个给Arya缝衣针的夜晚，她眼底的闪烁的泪光已经告诉了他自己多么的快乐却又不舍。和他一样，他和她都是一个顽固的孩子。

Jon越想越痛苦，觉得自己需要冷静冷静，他起身，Barristan爵士望向他问“你还好吗，阁下？”

“是的，爵士，我只是需要点空气”白灵不知道从哪里冒出来，并用鼻子蹭了蹭Jon的腿。

“白灵，走”Jon拍了拍他的头走出了大厅。

雪又下了起来，天气变得越来越寒冷，每个人都在里面，所以庭院几乎是空的，Jon感觉冷风呼呼的吹在自己的脸上，他闭起眼睛默默祷告：天父啊，不要让我对你失望。他祈祷着，希望她能快回来。

“你在思念她？”Sansa的声音从他背后传来，

“你难道不和我一样？”他轻轻的反问，

“我确实，但是…”她的声音显得有些颤抖，“你比我们任何人都更加和她亲密”

她把手轻轻放在他的肩膀上，“Jon，我们所有人都十分思念他”，说完，两人陷入了沉默，许久，她说，“进屋吧，雪下大了。”

Jon抬头望向天空，说“我喜欢凛冬”，

Sansa听到自己的回答，无奈的转身离开，说“我知道”，Jon能听到她的步子声越来越遥远。

白灵仍然依偎在他的脚边，但是随着雪又开始下，白灵只好坐在冰冷的地上，把爪子放在头上，Jon看到，蹲下开始梳理它的毛发。

“你思念Nymeria吗？”

百灵用红色的眼睛凝视着Jon,Jon知道它想说什么，

“正如你思念Arya一样。”


End file.
